Never Look Back
by Cliffdiverwarriorcat
Summary: I never was recognized for who I am, only for what I was. When hybrids came to the world no one really paid attention to them, and when they did the hybrids wished they didn't. OCs may be allowed.
1. Chapter 1

**hey doods welcome to another story now for this one I am going to accept OCs, but I need them to suit what I really need for them to be important characters, otherwise I'm just gonna have them as side characters. Anyways ENJOY**

* * *

_**Unknown POV**_

I ran through the forest knowing I couldn't stop, not once, otherwise they would catch me. I couldn't let that happen, they would take me to a workhouse for so called safety, in truth they were just prisons for dimwits. I wasn't going to give in that easily, no no no, I sighed hearing them catching up. Suddenly I felt a sting of pain shoot up my arm as as arrow was shot, phase one, then the voices died down, phase two, then the arms wrapped around me, phase three, it was all over... At least I thought it was.

I hear shouts and whip around seeing my rescuers and smile, I finally found my place... Or did I?

* * *

_**Jerome's POV**_

I grabbed my sword glancing at the clock growling deep in my throat as I see I was almost late.

"Jerome! You're late!" Mitch says.

"I know I know I just got caught up in things." I say.

"Like what? Catching a mouse or eating flesh?" A boy snickered behind me, here was the deal I am a hybrid, and you know what a hybrid gets? Things like backstabbing and taunting, GAH! I wish I could just escape this all, but the only place _I_ can go is not an option, at least I have my friend Mitch here, but at least he isn't teased for being the hybrid, in fact he isn't teased at all. Actually to be honest I envy him, he has all the girls falling over him with his pvp skills and everything, he became the group leader for our expedition for his skills, and what do I get? Nothing.

*Le time skip*

"Stay back we don't know what we are dealing with now." Mitch says to the group.

"Oh I will stay with you Mitchy." A girl says making my eyes roll.

"Same here!" Others say as I see him flash his usual perfectly white smile at them making them fake faint making my eyes roll even more.

"Sir! We need to go now! Or the rebels will find us." A recruit says to Mitch as I see him nod in agreement.

"Okay, I have my information let's go." He says taking his recorder and stuffing it in his pocket. I see an orange flash in the corner of my eye whipping around in alarm readying my sword seeing nothing I shrug and turn around.

*Time Skip*

I sit down next to Mitch seeing some boys eye me with mean looks of disapproval then back at Mitch who just finished telling a story.

"Hey biggums!" He says patting my back kindly glaring at the others who were glaring at me making me chuckle silently.

BajanCanadian to the main office please, BajanCanadian to the main office.

The loud speakers yell over the cafeteria.

"Welp, duty calls! Seeya later Biggums!" Mitch says getting up with me following him slightly.

"Yeah, see you later." I say heading outside. I look around the forest smiling at the animals as they chirp and squeak around the tree trunks.

I take in the view sighing in sorrow seeing some of the other guys training, I didn't even bother they would just kick my butt out of there so what's the point? I kick a pebble again and again until I feel claws seep into my skin as amethyst eyes bore into my black ones. I back away slowly seeing a girl with auburn blonde hair strands covering her right eye her other showing which is a very pretty amethyst purple, I see a lacey orange top with black jeans and golden boots, a black headset with a flame design is on her head, but the one thing that shocking me was the cat ears and tail she had.

"Y-y-your a-a hybrid!" I screech backing away seeing her tilt her head, her eyes lit with amusement.

"Yeah? So are you."

* * *

**Boom Shakalaka! hope you like and here is the OC form:**

**Name:**

**Nickname:**

**Code name:**

**Appearance:**

**Age:**

**Pairing (Jerome is for my character (don't ask)):**

**Group (Rebels or a Rogue):**

**Past (there will be no Herobrine or Notch or enderdragon or wither in this story and no saying anything about squids):**

**Weapon:**


	2. Chapter 2

**hey doods its me again, and I hope you like this chapter so ya... and I am still deciding on who gets their chars in and such so ya... anywho cya at the bottom A/N!**

* * *

_**Mitch's POV**_

I glanced around the room I shared with Jerome tapping my foot on the ground, _He should've been here by now, I can't wait to tell him the news!,_ I think to myself. I hear the door open and see Jerome who looks a little shaken up,_ Must've been some other guys,_ I think sighing.

"Hey dood!" I say happily.

"Hey." He says laying down on his bed.

"Guess what happened." I say sitting on the edge of his bed.

"Um... You're a general now?" He asks with no emotion.

"Nope, I got a mission! And I can bring a friend!" I say nudging him seeing his eyes brighten.

"Really?!" He says fully up now.

"Yep! I leave in a few minuets." I say seeing him get his sword and his armor and put it on.

"Ready?" He asks.

"Yup." I say putting on my own armor and grabbing my sword, then we set out.

"So what is the mission?" Jerome asks looking around.

"To find the rebels and gain their trust so that we can bring them back to the base, that's all I was assigned." I reply.

"Hm..." He hums.

We walk for a few hours with no words and no problems which surprises me; I glance around my brown eyes tinged with fear of the first move.

* * *

_**Jerome's POV**_

I glance over at Mitch seeing him look around with fear in his eyes and I chuckle slightly. _I wonder if I will see that girl again_. I think to myself and the conversation I had with her.

_Le Flash Back_

_She looks at me with amusement in her eyes._

_"What are you doing here?" I ask her._

_"Nothing I'm just trying to find food for my group." She says, her voice was smooth and very calm._

_"Ok...?" I question._

_"What's your name hybrid?" She asks._

_"Jerome." I say seeing her eyes flash slightly then she dashes off._

_"WAIT!" I say, but it was too late she had disappeared._

_Le Present Day_

"Jerome? You okay buddy?" Mitch asks staring at me.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I sigh

"Okay well, we should be making a shelter." Mitch says pulling out a few cobble blocks as I nod to him pulling out my cobble.

We got a small shelter up and set our beds down; I laid down in mine and closed my eyes.

"Jerome? You still awake?" Mitch asks.

"Yeah." I groan rubbing my eyes slightly.

"Do you think that we will succeed on this?" He asks with a little nervousness in his voice.

"Only time will tell." I reply.

"I guess." He says as I hear nothing more until he rolls over in his bed and started sleeping.

_*Derpdeh time skip*_

I wake up seeing Mitch was as well and we nod grabbing our picks and mining the shelter down. When we were done we set out and walk a while until hearing voices.

"Husky are you sure about this?" A female voice asks.

"Positive Eagle, this is going to turn our defenses up to the roof!" A male voice says excitedly.

"Ok..." The female I guess who is Eagle says.

"Oh just hurry up already! We need to find the key before sun down." Another male voice says.

"Okay okay." Husky says as I hear blocks being placed, looking over at Mitch I see him looking at me with a confused face.

"Okay we are done." Eagle sounds as I hear them retreating.

"I wonder what all that was about." Mitch says as I shrug. We walk into the clearing seeing nothing suspicious until it was too late, we were in a trap...

* * *

**What? I never said there wasn't gonna be a cliffdiver!**

**Mitch: *facepalm***

**Me: hehe**

**Jerome: *facedesk***

**Me: heeheehee!**

**Both: *facewall***


	3. Chapter 3

**Yo doods I ish talking to Eaglefan and Ninjamastah right now while I post this! lawl anyways! CHECK OUT NINJA'S YOUTUBE CHANNEL CALLED NINJAMASTERDOESMC! I'm in the hide and seek one xD lol enough with my rambling HERE'S THE CHAPPIE!**

* * *

_**Mitch's POV**_

I groan, it had been maybe two hours since Jerome and I were stuck up in a net and no one had come yet and I was getting tired. Finally I hear footsteps and see a... fish? (**A/N lawl guess who this is?)** He's holding a dagger is his... flipper, he grins calling for someone.

"Eagle! It worked!" He calls.

"It did?!" A girl hybrid says coming up next to him her eyes brightening when she sees us, "It did work!"

"Yeah of course it did now can you please get us down?" Jerome asks turning towards the girl.

"Of course! We wouldn't hurt a fellow hybrid! But this human... Are you his prisoner?" She asks Jerome and she shakes his head.

"Good! Come with us!" She says cheerfully as the fish lets us down.

"So... What are you? Some kind of fi-"

"Don't. Say it." He says through clenched teeth.

"He's a mudkip hybrid, and everyone calls him a fish the first time." Eagle whispers to me and Jerome.

"We're here." The mudkip says pressing a button on some stone.

"Woah!" Jerome and I exclaim looking around the base.

"Welcome, to the Rebel's Base." Eagle says happily and Jerome and I look at each other.

"We found them Jerome! Just one step closer!" I whisper excitedly.

"Technically they found us." Jerome says chuckling.

"Whatever." I say playfully shoving him.

"Eagle! There you are! And you were with Husky of course, Bex owes me five bucks." A girl with Dirty blonde hair sharp amethyst eyes, a teal creeper hoodie black jeans royal blue shoes and surprisingly she was another hybrid. Okay feeling left out here. She had grey cat ears and tail and looked at Jerome with a tilted head then shook it.

"Everyone, this is CliffdiverWC, but we all call her Cliff." Eagle explains to me and Jerome. I looked over at my best friend seeing him eye Cliff with a confused look, then notices I was looking and looks away.

"So... Uh how did you find these two?" Cliff asks after a few minuets of silence.

"Husky's trap." Eagle grins nudging him.

"It actually worked?" Cliff raises an eyebrow playfully at Husky.

"Hey! I can do things other than water abilities." Husky growls.

"Geez dood you're worse than a creeper when you attack him." Eagle says smiling up at him.

" Husky! Eagle! Cliff! Who are these two, and is that a bacca hybrid?" A voice sounds as a man around the age of 19 comes down some stairs with a headset staring at me and Jerome.

"Finally! A non-hybrid! I thought I was the only one!" I gasp in relief noticing he wasn't a hybrid.

"Who says I'm not?" He asks with a twisted grin.

"Everyone has a hybrid ability, just sometimes they don't show." Eagle explains flicking her cat tail.

"So... You're saying everyone in the world is a hybrid?" I ask seeing all of them nod.

"Then... How do you know you are if it comes along?" I ask shaking slightly.

"Easy, come this way it shows you the most likely animal or species you will be a hybrid of." Eagle says walking into a room with a giant computer and a grey tube that has different signs on it like you would see in an enchantment table.

"Woah..." I say walking towards it.

"Wait!" Cliff calls pushing me away from it.

"Wh-what?" I ask looking at the squad.

"How old are you?" Deadlox asks looking at his watch.

"Uh... 19." I say obviously seeing them relax.

"Okay good, last time someone under the age of 19 went in there they got sucked in and we didn't find them until an expedition to find the government's plans." Husky says nudging Deadlox playfully who looked away with an embarrassed blush.

"And the boy is standing right in front of you, aka Deadlox." Cliff snickers putting her tail over Eagle's mouth to stop her from laughing. It was a lost cause since both girls busted out laughing and walking to the control panel and beconing me into the tube.

"Okay, it might pinch you since its gonna study your physical features, oh! And don't worry it doesn't look at the shoulders through your thigh otherwise that will be awkward!" Cliff says pushing a button as the door to the tube closes and I see an arm come out of a slot. I feel a slight poke on my elbow and jolt backwards in shock, but laugh as it starts to tickle be lightly. The poking and stuff stopped after maybe five minuets and I was able to walk out of the tube seeing my results.

"This is strange..." Eagle murmurs.

"What? What is it?" I ask trying to ebb my way to see the results.

"It says you have the abilities for more than one animal. Do you like to swim?" Cliff asks me.

"Yes."

"Climb trees?"

"Yeah."

"Practice Hunger Games?"

"Uh duh."

"Dang... Then this isn't a mistake, you have the chance of being many animals." Eagle sighs giving me the paper. I gasp seeing all the animals listed.

"I can be a... Chipmunk frog shark etcetera." I say seeing Deadlox and Husky look at each other.

"DANGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!" Jerome said patting me on the back.

"This is... Disturbing..." I laugh seeing them laugh too. I hear a bell toll three times and the others look at each other then back at us.

"Dinner time." Cliff says walking out of the room with us following her.

"We need to bring you to our leader before you eat though." Cliff says stopping us.

"O-ok." I stutter looking at Jerome with widened eyes.

"What if... You know... We get caught?" I whisper anxiously to Jerome.

"We won't." He whispers, "I hope."

"Are you two okay? If you are nervous about meeting our leader don't be, he is really nice." Eagle says happily.

"O-ok." I stutter walking into the giant room.

"Deadlox?" A voice booms out. Deadlox kneels down as well as the others so me and Jerome do the same.

"Eagle, Cliff and Husky." The voice booms again, "Who are they?"

Cliff speaks up with a monotone voice, "This is Jerome and Mitch, they wish to join us." She explains.

I hear the voice huff and footsteps walking down stairs as a man around my age walks in with ruffled brown hair, grey clothing, maroon shoes, sunglasses covering his eyes and a golden necklace with and amethyst middle, "Who is who?" He asks.

I somehow find my voice to speak, "Sir, I-I'm Mitch, a-and this is Jerome." I point to Jerome.

The man looks at me then at Jerome and a smile appears on his lips, "Well then, welcome to the rebels!" He says patting me and Jerome on the back, "My name is Sky."

I rub my shoulder slightly and chuckle nervously seeing all of them smile and laugh with us.

"So where did you come from?" Sky asks looking at me.

I think for a moment, "We came from the distant area, kinda towards the ocean over there." I explain pointing to the far right behind me seeing his gaze wander over to the area and creep up the glass to where I was pointing and see his eyebrows furrow in a confused way.

"That's a great place to live, so why did you decide to find us?" Husky asks narrowing his eyes lightly. My eyes dropped to the ground as Jerome took over the answer.

"The men there didn't have great respect towards the hybrids, and every year they would take one and who knows what would happen to them after that, then it was my turn and we ran away." He says fluently as if it was true. I watch as Cliff puts her hand over her mouth in slight shock and Eagle's eyes widen as if she never expected that to happen. We started walking down the hallway further and I caught a quick glimpse of Sky grabbing something from the wall and shove it in his pocket furiously. I tilt my head and shake it as if I imagined it and keep walking.

Whatever it was Jerome nor I will be in danger... I hope.

I think cautiously.

"Cliff! Eagle!" A girl exclaims.

"Bex! You owe me five bucks." Cliff jokes with her hand out as I see Bex pull out a golden ingot giving it to her.

I tilt my head and look at Bex, "Why did you give her gold?" That seemed to tick them off badly, and Sky looked really upset.

"You said the 'g' word!" Eagle gasps, I tilt my head.

Sky sighs, "That," He points to the gold, "Is budder." He says happily. I raise an eyebrow narrowing my eyes at the golden ingot which he just gave me and finally smile.

"THIS. IS. BUDDERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!" I cheer making everyone around us laugh.

* * *

**Mitch: I-I said the 'g' word?! *screams***

**Jerome: *slaps Mitch* YES YOU DID!**

**Sky: Dang Mitch! YOU DISGRACE THE SKY ARMY!**

**Mitch: *cries* I'M SOWWY!**

**Me: Chill guys it was just in the story dun worry**


End file.
